dhavaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Arladon Deinthreish
Arladon (AR-luh-DUN) is the Crown Prince of Therinsedon. He slips through the Undertunnels when the Pulse happens, and seems intent to discover if his father had anything to do with Princess Marrlowin's disappearance twenty years ago. Appearance and Personality Arladon has dark, intense eyes and silver hair inherited from his father. He's thin and athletic, having trained with both magic and the sword. He doesn't tell Rinir much about his past, and at one point intends to slip away before she can learn of his identity. Arladon tends to be subtlely manipulative and hints at being a control freak, stating that if he had Rinir that he'd never let her go unprotected. History Arladon's father dies while he is very young. He spent most of his youth learning how to govern from his mother, including how to fight and a bare minimum amount of magical ability. Activities In Middrek, Arladon notices Rinir and Thorn slipping away. He's stopped by a few muggers that had noticed his warstag, Murren. Arladon decides to take on the name of Artemis at that point to hide his identity, and trades Murren and some gold to convince the bandits to attack Rinir and Thorn so that he can "save" them and travel with them. Arladon accompanies them to Riverscross, where he begins teaching Rinir how to use a sword. While there, he purchases supplies as well as Theod, Dawn, and Scrapper for them to ride. Later, they arrive in Kentlyton. Arladon takes his own room, where the night of the massacre, he's attacked first. Thankfully, he'd had a touch of insomnia that evening, and was able to save off the ambush and warn Thorn and Rinir. As they leave, he attempts to prevent Rinir from killing herself to save Ugly. He is exhausted from using a shield to save off attackers during their escape, and can't push Rinir energy to heal her. They hurry to Gori at this point. In Gori, Arladon does his part by helping with the wall. During the Great Siege, he helps with some fighting but is too tall to help man the walls. At the end of the siege, they notice the human force on the horizon. Arladon seeks passage for himself and Rinir through the Undertunnels. Rinir and Arladon leave the wounded Thorn behind, and escape through the Undertunnels, and make decent progress until the miasma blocks their way. They're forced to stay with a gnomish village for a time while it passes, where Arladon helps with their mining and patrols. A group of rock tunnelers attacks Rinir one evening, and Arladon steps in to deftly kill them. He's irritated that the gnomes have been making her do menial labor and ignoring her skills as a cleric. They leave the village, finally emerging just outside of Therick. Arladon leaves Rinir near the entrance to scout out supplies, where he finds a massacred farm. He deduces that the farmers were murdered on the suspicion they'd been harboring elves. He takes some of their food, reasoning that it's not likely to be eaten any time soon, and uses the pony left outside to help haul what he'd found back to Rinir. The next day, they set out for Therick. Arladon brings Rinir to the embassy, pushing through security and finding Chesma's office. He barges in on Chesma and Farren having an affair, and asks Rinir to wait out front while they speak. It's a very tense reunion between Arladon and Farren, as the swordsman had left rather unexpectedly. He states that he believes Rinir is the missing princess, and he's come to bring her back. Farren points out that this wasn't Arladon's task, and that Arladon had created Farren and Chesma a ton of additional work trying to find him because his disappearance could have sparked aggression between Teil and Mardoc again. At the end, Arladon and Rinir are given leave to cross the border with Sohl, but will stay with Chesma that evening. That evening, Arladon reveals to Rinir that he'd lied about his name and identity. He avoids telling her who he suspects she is, but understands when she's angry. The next day, they set out, and he opts to ride with Farren. When they are ambushed by Geshin's forces, Arladon initially doesn't notice that Dawn has run away with Rinir. Finally, he breaks away from the fighting and finds her trail. Rinir had already defeated Geshin, and been reunited with Rimisial. The Silverspear heals her wounds, and leaves the two alone so that he can attend to the other isgli. Exhausted by the exertion of fighting, the two pass out and fall asleep in the clearing. Category:Characters Category:Elven Royalty Category:Isgli